


am i real?

by trinityinabox



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Derealization, Hurt No Comfort, Nervous Ranboo, Pain, Panic Attacks, Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), dream is a jerk, ranboo is in endless pain, someone save this child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinityinabox/pseuds/trinityinabox
Summary: ranboo visits the prison.
Kudos: 42





	1. is this necessary?

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically my spin off of ranboo visiting the prison. i had a bit of fun writing this!!

People could say that Ranboo had some issues.

Ranboo himself on the other hand… he doesn’t even want to think about his memory loss, or how he’s part endermen and part something that he forgot, or even how he’s a super tall guy.

So here he walks, memory book in hand, studying it carefully to make sure he isn’t missing a single detail of this tyrant known as dream. Even though this was Dream’s world, he had ruined it to no end; causing unnecessary wars, attacking the innocent people of the server, and overall, ruining Ranboo’s life.

Ranboo wanted nothing to do with this man, but an ulterior motive was pushing him to see him in the mass that was the prison, which was built by the warden, Sam. Suddenly, Ranboo stopped his brisk pace of walking. His mind a flurry of ‘do I really want to do this? do I really need to do this?’

Ranboo was above all terrified, for reasons he himself couldn’t explain; didn’t want to explain. He was just standing idly. Waiting on the prime path that led past all of the destruction of the egg, the suffering of the people who had been ‘taken in’ by it.

He flinched at the passing breeze of a member of the smp he remembered hazily; fundy.  
Fundy stopped his speedy running and turned on his heels, his fluffy hair and fox-like ears standing straight up.  
“Oh hey Ranboo!” Fundy smiled in that nice, calming voice of his. Ranboo shakingly nodded a tiny “hi” and stood still quite awkwardly. Fundy seemed to notice his internal worry; ears twitching and an eyebrow raised.  
“So… whatcha doin’?” Ranboo flinched and looked up at Fundy, meeting his kind gaze.  
“I-I was… thinking about…” a quick moment of silence as Ranboo considered his words. ‘should I lie? say that im gathering wood for a new build?’ he sighed.  
“The prison. I was thinking about going to the prison and visiting dream. yeah.” He couldn’t bring himself to lie to Fundy.  
Fundy just nodded. “Well, good luck with that! I’ve heard getting in there is a task!” He jumped up and down, and then waved and took off.

Ranboo heaved in a huge sigh of relief as Fundy rounded a corner on the prime path, all of the tense muscles in his body relaxing, clean fresh air seeping into his lungs. Still considering if he was really going to the prison, he started walking again, his body anxiously moving along. 

Idly, he watched as other members ran by, completing tasks for people, enjoying the nice clear skies, gathering materials. One of his good friends, Tommyinnit, or just Tommy, was running towards his Hotel that was being constructed. Ranboo decided he would ask Tommy if he should visit.

Sprinting in order to catch up with him, Ranboo ran.  
“Tommy!” He called. Tommy stopped hard in his tracks and turned. The young boy smiled brightly, happy to see his older (by one year) friend.  
“Hey ‘boo!” Tommy bounced from foot to foot. Ranboo shortly nodded, and the pair made small talk (quite awkwardly Ranboo would say) and then Tommy announced that he had things to do.  
“W-wait…” Ranboo stuttered and Tommy blinked at him questioningly. Ranboo cleared his throat, ensuring he would stutter again.  
“I was wondering, should I go visit Dream?”  
At the mention of the tyrant, Tommy tensed, an inward anger flashing dark in his bright blue eyes. Tommy looked up at the sky, sighing.  
“Look, that’s up to you. The warden is pretty strict, but I’m sure you would be fine.” 

————————————————————————

Now here Ranboo was, standing at the massive gates that lead into a nether portal, which Ranboo guessed led to the confines of the obsidian building. He stepped slowly into the building holding the portal. A stone button lay next to the portal, and, slowly but surely Ranboo pressed it.  
‘Hmm, nothing changed…?’ Ranboo was extremely nervous, but he sat and waited for this ‘warden’ which really was his friend Sam.  
“Hello…?” Sam's voice rang through his ears.  
“Oh, hello?” Ranboo jumped at Sam’s voice, but quickly recovered.  
“Are you here to visit the prison?” Sam sounded drowned out over the rising panic and nervousness that pounded in his head. Ranboo nodded, then remembered Sam couldn’t see him, then whispered a quick ‘yeah’ and stood, ridged.  
“Alright, go ahead and go through the portal.”

Ranboo hesitated, then stepped up to the portal.  
‘this is it. i can go in, or change my mind.’  
Furrowing his brow, he stepped into the dark depths of the nether portal.

He was immediately teleported into a random location in the nether; in which Sam told him to step outside of the portal and wait a second. Sam then told him to go back through the portal, and Ranboo hesitated.  
“Ranboo? You there?” Ranboo flinched and then muttered a response and stepped through the portal.

Looking around at the massive lobby he was now in, Ranboo gasped in awe. The deep grumble of the wardens voice made Ranboo flinch as he welcomed the younger, a sort of upbeat tone in his voice.  
‘he’s the complete opposite of what everyone was saying…?’ 

The warden guided him to read the lengthy ‘sign up’ and this only heightened the nervousness and fear Ranboo was feeling. Sam seemed to notice, and his voice softened.  
“Are you nervous? You seem nervous.”  
The teens ears twitched, and he nodded simply.  
“Y-yeah, kind o-of? I-I don’t know why…but I just am..?” Ranboo shook out, hands flexing nervously and his ears pinning themselves down.

“I-i have a question…” The hybrid queried. Sam tilted his head in question, wanting him to continue.  
“Could I...bring in my memory book…?”  
Sam seemed to smile under his heavy looking armor, and nodded calmly.  
“Sure kid, but I have to take it for you.”  
“O-of course.” Ranboo took out the precious book and handed it to him. “Please, don’t lose it.” Sam nodded again.

A few short words, and Ranboo was putting all of his belongings in a chest that acted as a locker, and securing the key in his ender chest, promptly thinking of his cat back at home. “Ok, I think I’m ready.” The younger called, and a block pushed its way over the chest, deeming it unopenable. 

Sam called him back to the lobby, and he obeyed; the whole ‘anything I say goes, no matter what.’ put into mental play. Sam instructed Ranboo to go down a corridor that was dark and dim, the only light being sea lanterns. 

this began the long and painful process of entering the hellhole.


	2. is this it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Derealization Warning*  
> sadness pursues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is pretty dialogue heavy; I tried to stay as close to ‘Canon’ as possible !!  
> enjoy!

‘why did I decide to do this?’ 

Ranboo stood staring at the endless wall of lava as it streamed down from the roof and down into who-knows-where. His nervousness has absolutely shot through the roof by now, dreading the moment when the lava lowers and he sees that tyrant standing in his cell.

From Sam's view, the teen looked like he was about to just crumble apart; he was fiddling with his hands, his ears were pinned straight down, and Sam could almost smell the fear wafting off of Ranboo. 

“Hey, ya doing good, kid?”

Sam's voice made the younger jump and flinch hard. Slowly, Ranboo turned to face Sam, and even though the warden had told him to face toward earlier, he didn’t tell him to turn back around, so the younger spoke.

“H-huh? Oh! Y-yeah...I’m fine.” The sentence sounded more like a reassurance to the boy, but Sam just nodded.   
“The lava will be a little while longer.” And all Ranboo did was nod.  
A few more anxious moments later, and the first layer of lava that they could see lowered, and the rest of the layers followed.

Ranboo looked up, and the only thing that stood out amongst the dark obsidian and bright lava was dream. He stood in his cell, a look of anger passing in his eyes at the thought of a visitor, much preferring to spend his time alone with his clock and endless books. Then, least expected, dreams eyes warmed, and even from the distance between Ranboo and the prisoner, the younger could tell that dream looked happy to see Ranboo.

Sounding far away, Sam spoke, telling the teen to move with the bridge. Ranboo unconsciously obeyed, noticing the wall that seemingly popped up from the floor, barricading Dream in his cell.

The bridge stopped, and Ranboo hesitated to get off, but managed to move his shaking body, and his head whirled with ‘why am I here? why did I do this?’ 

Pinning his ears, Ranboo blocked the anxious thoughts out of his spinning and whirling head. Idly, he noticed that the lava had fallen back down, the blocky wall lowering. The teens red-and-green eyes flickered up to Dreams greenish-yellow ones. 

“Hello!” Dream beamed (somehow, Ranboo didn’t understand how he could be so happy in prison) and Ranboo just shakingly nodded back, inwardly panicking so much he didn’t want to speak.

Ranboo tried again, sighing.  
“Hello.” Dream stared in something close to awe that the younger had come to visit him.  
“So, you’ve come to visit me?”  
“Y-yeah, I know I-it’s surprising given that we’ve b-barely talked, i-if at all.” Ranboo was faking being calm and collected, and Dream seemed to believe all was fine in the whirling mind of the multi-colored hybrid.

A questioning huff came from Dream.  
“What? It’s not surprising!” Ranboo was barely able to speak before Dream continued on.  
“I’m surprised you didn’t come sooner, actually.”  
“R-really? Wh- I- ok, well. Then you know why I’m here, then?” He forced himself to sound confident, and letting slight anger build into his voice.

“Well like, we’re best friends, right?” Ranboo pinned his ears, confusion whirling into his mind, completely forgetting the memory book he had in his pockets and how he was supposed to be ‘documenting’ what happened during his time in the holding cell.

“I- we- we’ve barely spoken! We aren’t best friends.”  
“What? I've talked to you more than anyone else here!”  
Ranboo could see clearly through dreams act of trying to make him believe he’s something he’s not, a traitor, and he voiced as much to the slightly shorter man standing in front of him.  
“What? Oh come on, that’s not what I’m doing!”  
“W-we’ve barely ‘interacted’, if at all.”  
The air nearly got knocked out of Ranboo at Dreams next accusation;  
“Why are you acting so different?” Ranboo stood in silence, his mind beginning its painful and dizzying process of confusion and turmoil. He forced himself to speak.  
“Wh…” the sentence died on his tongue, and he took a deep breath to steady himself.  
“W-what d-do you mean? A-acting different? This is h-how I normally act…” Dreams eyes flashed in some sort of recognition, and that terrified the hybrid.  
“Oh…” Dream trailed off, leaving the words unfinished.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Ranboo glared into Dreams eyes, wanting to seem confident when really he was seconds away from exploding and losing himself, which has happened before.

“Oh, no, I’m just glad you came to visit me!” Dream snapped Ranboo out of his thoughts, and he just muttered a quick and simple ‘yeah’ before digging his hands into his legs, an attempt to hide the twitching.  
Dream had started to talk again, rambling on about how he was so happy to see him again, when the words ‘helping hand’ shot through his mind.  
“Y-you m-must know t-that i s-sometimes hear y-your voice, t-then?” Ranboo was beginning to panic, his throat dry and his voice shaking. Pinning his ears farther back, the teen declared he wasn’t going to let Dream make him think that he did all of those terrible things on the server.

“Ohhhh, but you did do those things.” Anger and panic began mixing, and Ranboo just wanted to either sit in a corner and sit it out, or punch Dream square in his nose.  
“No. I didn’t.  
“Well, after Dream told you too, you did do them.”  
“No, I didn’t, I got rid of- I got rid of the voice…?”  
“Since Dreams has been put in the prison, you haven’t been talking to him like you usually do, so it’s harder for you know, for you to imagine what he sounds like.”  
Now, the reason why Dream was referring to himself in third person was beyond Ranboo, and that only added to his inner turmoil and panic.

Ranboo forced himself to question why he was doing that, accusing him of going insane during his time in the prison. Dream oddly agreed with him, nodding to his clock, and then moving over to it to spin it around.

Dream told Ranboo about his books, leading him over to the chests.  
“Want to see what I’m writing?”  
“S-sure.”  
Dream took a book out and handed it to the taller, and upon reading its title, his ear twitched.  
‘Do not read’  
Opening the book and quickly flipping through the pages, the sharp remembrance of his memory book shone through, and Ranboo quickly noticed that it was an almost exact copy of his own Memory book. The taller shot over to the chest, pulling out different books, and finding that they were all exacts of the memory book.

“H-how do you…? You must have been...You must have been…” Ranboo stayed stuck on that sentence for a moment, and then Dream spoke up sharply.  
“You need to face the truth.” Dreams voice came through as distant and quiet upon Ranboos panicking mind, but he noticed that his voice dropped with malice.  
“N-no, I am facing the truth. The t-truth is that your a terrible, terrible person...and that you’ve done so much bad for this server and it’s people!”  
Dream turned facing the lava, his dirty blond hair and his stature an outline against the brightness of the lava. He grinned; a terrible look that made Ranboo want to run away and hide.  
“No. The truth is you helped me. You helped Dream”  
Ranboo stuttered out accusations, his fear clearly showing in his voice, his long tail twitching and his ears pinned. Taking a deep breath, which didn’t help at all, Ranboo tried to steady his self.

“I know what you went through because I’m you.” Panic shook through his body, but Ranboo held still.  
“What? No no no no no! I don’t know how you...know what happened, but I-“   
“You’ve been helping Dream!” The prisoner interrupted.  
Dream began claiming that the taller spoke to the green-eyed man all the time, continuing to say that he was aided in his disgusting destruction. Ranboo shot back that he wouldn’t ever do that.

“Well you did.” Dream said matter-of-factly.   
“No, no, I didn’t.” Ranboo was getting tired of this fighting, his mind was a flurry of panicked thoughts, and it was slowly driving him insane.  
“You’ve helped him many times.” Ranboo stood still, attempting to calm his thoughts down as Dream rattled on.  
“Well, I don’t remember helping you.” Ranboo hoped to finish this ‘game’ of arguing back and forth, but Dream only pushed on.  
“You do. You do, because I’m you.”  
Ranboo tried to speak again, when a scoff came from dream.

“Hehe, I’m not even real.”

Just as he said that, Dream vanished, leaving Ranboo to stare around in horror, his body forcefully pushing out words and stuttering and shaking sentences, his mind taken over by his panic. His hands shook and his body seemed to seize even as he stood there. Nausea began to kick in, and Ranboo fell backwards, barely catching himself on the cold walls of the cell. 

Around him, the cell began to collapse in on itself, and Ranboo shakingly moved away from the obsidian and redstone that fell above him, his body still forcing his panicked thoughts out of him. Finally, a heavy group of blocks had pushed the multicolored hybrid off of the ledge, and he fell back into the burning depths of the lava below.

The last panicked thought that struck Ranboos mind was terrifying;

‘He’s back.’


End file.
